conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Republic of Surea Armed Forces
The Republic of Surea Armed Forces (朝本民國 國軍; Juponminggukku Gukkun) or ROS Armed Forces, is the armed forces of Surea. For most of the post- world war II period the forces were confined to the islands of Surea and rarely deployed abroad. In recent years, they have been engaged in international peacekeeping operations. Recent tensions, particularly with North Korea have reignited the debate over the status of the ROS Armed Forces and its relation to society. The Republic of Surea has a strong tradition of civilian control of the military. While the President is the overall head of the military, the Ministry of Defense (MOD), a federal executive ministry, is the principal organ by which military policy is carried out. The MOD is headed by the Minister of Defense, who is a civilian and a member of the Cabinet, who also serves as the President's second-in-command of the military. To coordinate military action with diplomacy, the President has an advisory National Security Council. Both the President and Minister of Defense are advised by a six-member Joint Chiefs of Staff, which includes the head of each of Department of War service branches, led by the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff and the Vice Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. The Surean draws its manpower from a large pool of volunteers. As of 2010, Surea spends about 3.2% of its GDP annually to fund its military forces. The Surean armed forces as a whole possess large quantities of advanced and powerful equipment, which gives them significant capabilities in both defense and power projection. It consists of the following branches: *Republic of Surea Army (朝本民國 陸軍; Jupon Minggukku Tarakun) *Republic of Surea Navy (朝本民國 海軍; Jupon Minggukku Umaikun) *Republic of Surea Marine Corps (朝本民國 海兵隊; Jupon Minggukku Umaipensai) *Republic of Surea Air Force (朝本民國 空軍; Jupon Minggukku Koukun) There is also: *Republic of Surea Reserve Forces (朝本民國 豫備軍; Jupon Minggukku Yubikun) Structure See also: Military ranks and insignia of the Republic of Surea Armed Forces National Command Authority The President is the Commander-in-Chief of the Armed Forces ex officio. The military authority runs from the President to the Minister of Defense, who is commonly (but not legally bound to be) a retired 4-star General or Admiral. The Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, a 4-star General or Admiral, is the Senior Officer of the Armed Forces and has the Operational Authority over the Armed Forces, with directions from the President through the Minister of Defense. Traditionally (with three exception), the position is filled by an officer of the Army. The chain of Operational Authority runs straight from the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff to the Commandants of the several Operational Command. Currently there are two Operational Commands in the Army, three in the Navy, one in the Marine Corps and three in the Air Force. The respective Chiefs of Staff of each Service Branch (Army, Navy, Air Force, Marine Corps) has administrative control over his or her own service. Each Chief of Staff is also a standing member of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. Joint Chiefs of Staff Headquarters Republic of Surea Joint Chiefs of Staff (朝本民國 綜合幕僚長; Jupon Minggukku Chouhou Marubyou Cho) is a group of Chiefs from each major branch of the armed services in the Republic of Surea Armed Forces. Unlike his/her United States counterpart, the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff has Operational Control over all military personnel of the Armed Forces. All regular members are 4-star Generals or Admirals. Senior Leadership (As of January 2008) *Chairman of the Joint Chief of Staff: General Ryongmu, ROSN *Vice Chairman of the Joint Chief of Staff: General Minause, ROSA *Chief of Staff of the Air Force: General Ninakami *Chief of Staff of the Army: General Miyaawa *Chief of Naval Operations: Admiral Miyapura *Commandant of the Marine Corps: General Nadaawa Nation's Defence The whole nation is guarded by 460 Phalanx at the coastline. Beside each Phalanx are a long-range artillery canon equipped with a DRAGOON ('D'isconnected 'R'apid 'A'rmament 'G'roup 'O'verlook 'O'peration 'N'etwork) system, an EMP canon and two laser canons. Phalanxes are to take down enemy missiles, EMP canons are to take down enemy aircrafts, laser canons are to take down both and artillery canons are to take down enemy ships. Eight Aircraft Carriers are placed at the coast of the nation. Two aircrafts from each carrier will patrol the coastline every two hours. Five submarines are placed nearby each aircraft carrier to protect it from enemy submarine. Air force will patrol the country’s air space once every five hours. Three anti-spy satellites equipped with Electromagnetic Canceller (EMC) are patrolling the space above the country. The EMC will erase every electronic data from any satellite or spy plane considered a threat to the national security by disabling the satellite or plane for a short period, thus using the time to burn down the whole data storage system. Therefore, no spy-satellite could manage to send any captured information back to the home country. A North Korean airplane, suspected to be a spy drone, was reported losing control near Jokong's airspace and felt some 1000ft before it regained control and resume flying in June 2009. Local news reports indicated that the Surean anti-spy satellite had used EMC on that plane for security measurements. Since that incident, the northern border of Surea was reported to have tighten it's defence. Category:Republic of Surea